Los Ángeles Caídos
by niko-slink-92
Summary: Corren los tiempos de los merodeadores. Y los alumnos se desmadran delante de las narices de los profesores. Se baten en duelos ilegales, hacen bandas... y alguien ha sido herido. Una historia de luchas mágicas.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO:

Es una época oscura en Hogwarts, cuando, a escondidas de los profesores, los alumnos organizan duelos que a veces acaban con desgracias desmedidas. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily y sus amigas... todos viven este desmadre en la escuela de magia y hechicería que hasta ahora era la más prestigiosa del mundo. Pero gracias a los misteriosos acontecimientos, muchos padres han sacado a sus hijos del colegio, y el director se plantea seriamente cerrar el internado.

Grandes bandas merodean por las noches escabulléndose de las vigilias de los profesores. Y aquí ninguna casa se salva por su valor, su astucia, su inteligencia o por su trabajo duro.

En Gryffindor, los Ángeles Caídos son temidos por su falta de piedad y sus pocas bajas.

En Slytherin, los corbatas blancas, serios, austeros. Si te metes con ellos, cuídate de que te ataquen durmiendo o planeen la mejor venganza de la década.

En Hufflepuff, con fama de tranquilidad y serenidad, los Reyes dorados, esparcidos por todo el terreno de Hogwarts, y con el mejor sistema de comunicación.

Por último, los Tritones Negros son famosos por sus golpes certeros y poderosos, pertenecientes a la casa Ravenclaw. Estas son las más importantes, pero no son las únicas, y las demás, aunque más pequeñas, no son por ellos menos peligrosas.

Los profesores están desesperados y atemorizados. Nunca pueden ver ni detener las peleas y batallas, solo llegan a ver al herido o herida que haya sido vencido en un duelo ilegal. Los estudiantes no se conforman con los hechizos que aprenden en la escuela y empiezan a inventar. _Fegarteé_, por ejemplo, inventado cierta persona de los Reyes Dorados, es un secreto de Hufflepuff que levanta la piel de las manos.

Nuestra historia en estos tiempos de guerras de colegio empieza en un dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor, a las dos de la mañana. Alguna lechuza llega ahora a la lechucería para esperar la hora de reparto. Aparte de eso, ningún ruido se oye en Hogwarts, parece haber una tregua y esta noche no hay alumnos disfrazados mágicamente en los pasillos.

Sirius Black, un alumno brillante de quinto curso, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, respetado por su altivez y su gran porte, se encuentra ahora en una delicada situación. Arrodillado en el suelo, desarmado y con una daga mágica en el cuello. Sus compañeros de dormitorio han recibido sendos somníferos y no pueden ayudarle.

—Así que me mentiste— dijo Sirius.

Su atacante sonríe bajo la luz blanca de la luna y asiente.

—Te engañamos en todo— afirma la voz.

Sirius parece rendirse un momento, pero enseguida se recupera y mira amenazante al agresor.

—Pues venga, clávame el cuchillo en el cuello. Nadie te lo está impidiendo. Créeme, no tendrás otra oportunidad parecida en mucho tiempo.

—Je.

—¡Vamos, ya!


	2. Capítulo 1: Sirius se desborda

CAPÍTULO 1: Sirius se desborda.

Alrededor de una cama de la enfermería hay un corro de visitantes. Alguien ha sido malherido y sus compañeros han venido para saludarle. La regidora de la enfermería, Ghilbertte, no ve con muy buenos ojos esta llegada masiva de estudiantes, pero la persona herida es popular en Hogwarts. Remus Lupin fue encontrado tirado cerca de las mazmorras, herido y con los ojos amarillos de su parte licántropo. No había llegado la luna llena aún, pero ante un ataque, su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras inesperadas.

—Remus, esto no puedes dejarlo pasar— dijo su gran amigo Peter Pettigrew.

Pettigrew era casi miembro de los Ángeles Caídos, algo que ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni tampoco James aprobaban. Los merodeadores habían sido desde siempre una banda neutral. Pero su amistad iba más allá de tener contactos con los Caídos, Peter seguía siendo un gran amigo del pequeño grupo de Gryffindors.

—Peter, son gajes del oficio, yo me lo busqué— aseguró Remus con un hilo de voz.

—Pero lunático, mira como te han dejado esos Corbatas Blancas.— le dio la razón a Peter Sirius.

Aparte de sus tres mejores amigos, había unas cuantas chicas, entre ellas Lily Evans, la guapa chica del que James llevaba enamorado los últimos años. Aunque a Lily no le hacía mucha gracia estar cerca de Peter y James, le tenía cariño a los otros dos, y había llegado la primera cuando se enteró de lo de Remus.

—Te han dado y ya está. Yo creo que no conviene meterse mucho más— dijo Potter.

—Pues yo creo que esto no puede seguir así— se defendió Lily.— No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que todos los que no seamos de alguna banda acabemos en nuestra casa con una asquerosa institutriz.

—Lo que peor me parece es que el director no sea capaz de pillarles— dijo Lupin— por eso me uní a aquel grupo, para dar información de cómo se mueven las grandes bandas.

—¿Y lo conseguiste?— preguntó Pettigrew.

Lupin puso cara de decepción y bajó la mirada. La verdad era que le habían descubierto fisgando bastante pronto.

—No mucho. Ningún nombre. Solo conseguí un hechizo: el hechizo camaleón. Es un repelente de adultos. No se fijará en el que lleve el hechizo aunque este en medio del pasillo.

—Pero eso es mucho, Lupin. ¡Tendrías que estar orgulloso!— exclamó James.

—¿Estar orgulloso de qué?— dijo una voz por detrás de ellos.

Todos miraron a la puerta de la enfermería y vieron allí al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: Albus Dumbledore.

—Profesor Dumbledore. Remus ha ave... —empezó James.

—Déjalo, Cornamenta. Profesor, cuando salga de la enfermería tendría que hablar con usted o con algún otro profesor.

Albus se acercó a Remus, con su larga barba parda grisáceo cubriéndole la cara. Las nuevas gafas con forma de media luna habían sido el centro de atención durante unas semanas, pero luego habían pasado a ser algo normal.

—Sí, creo que antes de contar nada tendrías que recuperarte, aunque tus amigos ya lo sepan todo.

Después de hablar con Ghilbertte sobre el tratamiento de los furúnculos producidos por hechizo, Dumbledore volvió a marcharse.

—Remus, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero...— se disculpó Sirius.

—¿Una chica?— preguntó Lupin, que conocía mejor que nadie los líos amorosos de sus compañeros.

—Emmm... sí, una chica— mintió Sirius, y se dirigió fuera de la enfermería.

Pero en vez de quedar con una chica, fue hacia el retrato de la dama gorda. Los Ángeles Caídos la habían encantado, y según que contraseña dijeras, podías acceder a la sala común de Gryffindor o a su cuartel. Sirius se sabía la contraseña de los Caídos por Colagusano, que se la había chivado a los otros tres. Muchas miradas extrañadas se volvieron hacia él cuando cruzó el segundo umbral. Al instante varitas salieron de las túnicas de los miembros de la banda y apuntaron a Sirius, preparados para lanzar cualquier hechizo.

—Tranquilos, no soy un Corbata Blanca— dijo Sirius levantando las manos desarmadas.

Una chica mayor que Sirius y con cara de mala leche se le acercó y le miró de arriba abajo. Guardó la varita y puso cara de incredulidad.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? Sirius Black. No tenemos nada contra ti, espero que no empeores la relación— le soltó con voz de orden.

—No. Vengo a una unión, digamos... temporal. Quiero vengarme de los Corbatas Blancas.

—Pcht, ¿y qué te crees que queremos todos aquí? Por su culpa nos tenemos que esconder de los profesores. Antes éramos un club legal, autorizado por el director. Hasta que ellos soltaron lo que realmente hacíamos. En fin, ¿por qué crees que te vamos a dejar que te unas a nosotros solo por una temporada y luego te vayas? Tienes las mismas posibilidades de cualquier otro de ser una trampa.

Sirius sabía desde el primer momento que no iba a ser fácil, pero eso no le impediría conseguir sus propósitos.

—Primero, mi venganza es distinta a la vuestra. Os habréis enterado de lo de Remus Lupin, de quinto curso.

—Ah, sí... El buenazo de Lupin. Sinceramente, creo que se lo buscó metiéndose donde no le llamaban. Si no hubieran sido los Corbatas Blancas, hubiera sido cualquier otro.

—Ya, pero fueron los Corbatas, así que quiero vengarme de ellos. Y como sé que vosotros queréis acabar también con ellos, creo que os vendría bien una mano diestra como la mía.

Ella se rió por lo bajo y volvió a sacar su varita. La puso en las narices de Sirius, quien no se inmutó. De hecho, siguió mirando directamente a los ojos color miel de la chica.

—Eso es muy fácil decirlo. Soy Beatriz Machado, codirectora de esta organización. Como mis compañeros no están, tendré que evaluarte yo sola.

Beatriz dio media vuelta y se puso en medio de la estancia bien acomodada, seguro mejor que la sala común de Gryffindor. Le dijo algunas palabras al oído a un fortachón que tenía la varita en alto y este avanzó unos pasos. Bajó la varita.

—Bien— continuó mientras se recogía el pelo rojo oscuro— Haz lo que puedas con Gran Sanders, él no te atacará. Pero como te pases de la raya, amigo, no sabes lo que te espera. Ahora, prepara tu varita.

Todos los Ángeles Caídos de la sala se retiraron hacia las paredes de la sala, con las varitas preparadas, como centinelas. Aquello parecía un duelo de gladiadores, igual que en la antigua Roma. Sirius sacó su varita de haya y nervio de dragón de su bota, el lugar en el que siempre la guardaba. Unas antorchas se encendieron y volaron hasta quedarse flotando por encima de ellos. Le intentaban poner nervioso, y la verdad es que lo conseguían. Black no podía pensar con demasiada claridad en aquellos instantes.

"Si Lunático o Cornamenta descubrieran donde estoy, no sé lo que dirían, pero su instinto de protección le obligaba a hacerlo. Después ya se ocuparía de ayudar a Lupin a desmantelar los grupos violentos de Hogwarts" pensó Canuto.

El primer conjuro le vino a la cabeza. No era gran cosa pero estaba bien para empezar... Gran Sanders parecía reírse en su cara, y eso no era precisamente algo que pusiera de buen humor a Sirius.

Levantó la varita.


	3. Chapter 2: Las pruebas del Ángel Caído

Capítulo 2: Las pruebas del ángel caído.

—¡_Conjunctivus_!— gritó Sirius apuntando directamente a los ojos.

Pero Sanders hizo un leve movimiento con la varita y el rayo de luz azul se estrelló contra la pared. No le había costado nada defenderse de la maldición de Sirius. Canuto tendría que esforzarse más si quería golpear a su adversario.

La mente de Sirius trabajó a toda prisa hasta encontrar un nuevo conjuro. Se concentró mucho, llevando toda su fuerza hasta la punta de la varita, hasta que esta brilló con una titilante luz blanca.

—¡_Diffindo_!

De nuevo el hechizo no llegó a dar al Caído, pero el impulso le empujó para atrás. Antes de que le diera tiempo a recuperarse, Sirius ya había levantado la varita de nuevo, dispuesto a derrotar a ese cerdo guardián.

—¡_Locomotor mortis_!

El hechizo de pies juntos casi golpea a Gran Sanders, pero la agilidad de aquel era impresionante, y realizó un rápido hechizo escudo. Aunque fue tan improvisado y débil, que la carga del hechizo tuvo efectos secundarios en Sanders. Se le habían pegado los pies al suelo, y no podía desplazarse.

—¡_Stul_!— gritó de nuevo Sirius con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez, sorprendido por su inmovilidad, el contrincante no pudo defenderse, y el hechizo de ataque le golpeó de lleno. Cayó al suelo, sin la varita en la mano. Sirius iba a lanzar otro hechizo, pero Beatriz ya se había adelantado y había cogido la varita de Gran Sanders. Cuando eliminó el hechizo fallido de pies juntos y le hizo recuperar el aliento, la codirectora de los Ángeles Caídos se dirigió de nuevo a Sirius.

—No está nada mal. Pero yendo a quinto curso conocerás de sobra una de las pruebas necesarias para entrar.

Sirius tragó saliva. Había temido este momento desde que entró en el "cuartel" de los Ángeles Caídos. Corrían comentarios sobre las admisiones de los Ángeles Caídos, al igual que de cualquier otra banda. Todos los que estuvieran presentes atacarían a Sirius, al que le quitarían la varita. Tendría que resistir veinte hechizos distintos sin perder el conocimiento, y después no podría ir a la enfermería, si no quería recibir otra tunda peor.

—Sí, la conozco— tartamudeó Sirius.

—Vaya. Siempre me había hablado del seguro de sí mismo Sirius Black. En fin, la varita, por favor— sonrió Machado.

Sirius entregó su varita a la atractiva pelirroja. Después, veinte miembros, chicos y chicas, de los Ángeles Caídos, se pusieron alrededor de Sirius. Le temblaban las manos. Pero todo fuera por conseguir una ayuda en la venganza. Cuando Beatriz dio la orden, a Sirius no le dio tiempo a reconocer ni un solo hechizo, pues unos dolores atroces le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. No eran la maldición cruciatus, pero todos a la vez mucho se le parecían. Sirius intentó un rato no gritar, pero enseguida desistió y aulló mientras le golpeaban los últimos conjuros. Cuando terminó, Sirius tenía la ropa intacta, pero el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. Todo empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. No tenía que desmayarse. La respiración se le cortaba a veces, y tenía la frente llena de sudor, pero Sirius aguantaba despierto.

Por fin, le ayudaron a levantarse de nuevo. Le dolía el cuerpo entero. Beatriz le miró a los ojos, escrutándole por dentro.

—Parece que tus motivos son más fuertes que los hechizos de mis compañeros y compañeras. Bien. Así que solo quieres vengarte. Y luego te irás.

Sirius cogió aire, aunque le costaba.

—Eso había pedido. Haré un juramento si así se quiere para aseguraros de que no digo nada que os perjudique.

—No será necesario. Firmarás en la lista. Si dices algo, lo sabremos, descuida.

Beatriz le tendió un rollo de pergamino y una pluma. En ella había muchos nombres y firmas escritos. Entre los cuatro primeros, escritos más grandes, figuraba el nombre de Beatriz Machado. Sirius escribió su nombre y firmó con la mano temblorosa. Esperaba que no se enterara nadie de aquello.

—Puedes irte. Uno de nosotros te avisará cuando sea el próximo entrenamiento. Esperamos que no faltes.

Sirius asintió. No pensaba faltar. Le acompañaron a la salida. El solo roce de la túnica contra su cuerpo le dolía. Y se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio. Decidió entrar a la sala común. La Dama Gorda le miró con desconfianza cuando volvió a entrar por su retrato. No había gente. Estaban todos en los terrenos, seguramente. El día era soleado, y de seguro estaría fuera de las paredes del castillo mirando a las chicas de séptimo de no ser por los Ángeles Caídos. Se dejó caer en un sillón y, aunque le dolió todo el cuerpo, no se levantó.

—Hola, Sirius— le saludaron desde las escaleras.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba" pensó Sirius. Era Lorenne, la chica con la que había empezado a salir desde hacía un par de días. Sirius solo buscaba con ella algo de un día, de si te he visto no me acuerdo, pero ella parecía haberlo tomado más en serio. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era una lapa que se quisiera tumbar en sus piernas.

—Lorenne... Esto, ahora mismo estoy muy cansado. Quiero estar solo.

Lorenne parecía no haberle escuchado. Se acercó al sillón por detrás y se inclinó hasta que estuvieron cara derecha con cara al revés.

—Venga ya. Tú nunca estás cansado.

—Lorenne... ¿cuánto llevamos saliendo para que sepas lo que yo no hago nunca?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Oh, sí que tiene que ver— dijo Sirius intentando que se enfadara y le dejara un rato.

Lorenne le besó, pero Sirius movió la cabeza.

—Bah, está bien. Me iré a buscar a alguien que me sepa apreciar.

Sirius no pensaba picar el anzuelo, y dejó que Lorenne saliera de la sala común. Aquella prueba le tenía que haber dejado hecho polvo como para rechazar aquel cuerpo que Canuto se quedó mirando hasta que se cerró el retrato.


	4. Capítulo 3: Josif Dvorkáina

Capítulo 3: Yosif Dvorkáina.

El entrenamiento fue más duro de lo que pensaba. Todos en los Ángeles Caídos eran magos experimentados en hechizos ofensivos y defensivos. Pero Sirius tenía dos cosas en las que superaba a los demás. Primero, una memoria infalible. En cuanto oía a lo lejos el nombre de un hechizo, se archivaba en su cabeza, dispuesto a probarlo en cualquier momento. Y segundo, la rapidez.

En ese momento ya tenía a un chico un año más mayor que él tumbado en el suelo y con la varita de Sirius en la garganta. Canuto sonrió y le tendió una mano para que se levantara, que aceptó con mucho gusto.

—Es bueno— comentaba Beatriz.

Los otros tres jefes de los Ángeles Caídos estaban allí para observar al nuevo.

—Sí— contestó Albert.— Pero no olvides por qué se ha inscrito.

De los cuatro, Albert Sanders, hermano del Gran Sanders, era el único chico. Era muy, muy alto, con los ojos pardos, casi felinos, y el pelo teñido de azul. Lo más sorprendente era que, el día en el que se lo tiñó de ese color celeste, a nadie le pareció chocante. Se podría decir que llevaba toda su vida con el pelo azul.

—Ni quien es—añadió la más bajita, Carol Hills.

Carol era una experta en transfiguraciones. Tanto, que era animaga por doble partida. Era capaz de transformarse en gato y en mosca, según le conviniera. Claro que era ilegal. Tenía el pelo rubio, que le caía en bucles por la espalda.

La última era Kaoru Ichikawa, japonesa. Era la más peligrosa de todos ellos. Capaz de fundirse con las sombras del castillo y conocedora de magia oriental basada en inciensos adormecedores y venenosos. Sirius había oído hablar de ella, pero le parecía demasiado fantasioso. Hasta que la miró a los ojos, que parecían rebosar de oscuras ideas.

—Yo estoy con Beatriz. Es muy bueno— terció Kaoru.—Creo que ya está listo para su primera misión.

Ichikawa sacó una foto de la túnica. Era un chaval rubio de ojos azules, seguramente de Europa del Este. Tenía cara de mal bicho. Era un Corbata Blanca, no uno muy importante, pero últimamente había estado llamando la atención.

—Le conozco— dijo Albert— Yosif Dvorkáina. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—Ha intentado romper nuestro pacto de paz con Diggory y su banda. Sirius y alguno más bastarán para acabar con él.

Beatriz llamó a Sirius, que se acercó tembloroso.

—Bueno, Black. Hemos observado tu potencial. Creemos que estás preparado para tu primera misión. Esta noche empezarás tu venganza. Un Corbata Blanca— dijo Carol.

Kaoru le tendió la foto.

—¿Tengo que... matarle?—tartamudeó Sirius.

—No— dijo Beatriz— Solo darle una... advertencia. Además no irás solo. ¿Sabes el hechizo que impide decir lo que ha pasado?

Sirius asintió silenciosamente.

—Bien. Esta noche, a las 12, aquí. Me consta que Yosif andará a esas horas por la clase de Transformaciones. Puedes irte.

Mitad victorioso por conseguir una venganza, mitad deprimido, Sirius salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda justo cuando Colagusano se acercaba. «Por qué poco».

—Hola, Canuto. Remus ha salido de la enfermería. Deberías ir a verle. Pregunta por ti.

—Claro. Ahora iba hacia allí.

Sirius se alejó mientras oía a sus espaldas la contraseña de los Ángeles Caídos. Bajó y subió escaleras hasta que se encontró con Cornamenta, Lunático, Lily y Emma saliendo de la cocina con un pastel de chocolate cada uno.

—¡Sirius!— exclamó James— No te veo desde la última clase. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Buscándoos.— dijo Sirius sonriendo. Sentía que no podría mentirles durante mucho tiempo.

—Está bien— dijo Remus— Oye, ¿y qué tal ayer?

Sirius se estremeció. ¿Qué querían decir con ayer? Abrió la boca varias veces sin saber qué contestar. Si hubiera sido otra persona seguro le hubiera dicho «Psst» y viniendo de él no le hubiera parecido raro. Pero eran sus mejores amigos, y no contestar sería sinónimo de un avasallamiento de preguntas como «¿Qué te ocurre?» y otras del mismo tipo. Al final decidió no arriesgarse.

—¿Ayer?

—Sí, ayer. Me abandonaste porque ibas a quedar con una chica.

Sirius recordó de pronto, y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Había una cosa que sus tres amigos se tragarían por tal de conseguir un cotilleo, las mujeres de Sirius.

—Bueno… creo que la voy a dejar. Es muy empalagosa— dijo recordando a Lorenne.

Los demás asintieron normalmente. Sirius no era precisamente famoso por sus relaciones estables.

—Bueno, creo que me voy. Tengo que terminar el trabajo de transformaciones del profesor Dumbledore—dijo Emma.

Se acercó a Remus y le acarició el labio con un dedo, y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, ante las miradas atónitas de Sirius y James. Lily, sin embargo, se rió con ganas y se despidió también de los chicos, siguiendo a se amiga.

—¿Lunático?— preguntó James arrimándose de repente a su amigo.

—Os prometo que no tengo nada que decir a eso—aseguró Remus.

—Ya, ya, Remus. Te creeremos por esta vez. Pero dinos. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?—dijo Sirius.

Pero James le cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—No, le creerás tú. Emma siempre es tan… santa. No me creo que ella se lance para algo así.

—¿Eh?— dijo Remus— ¡Emma no es una santa!

Pero había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sirius se dio cuenta también de que Sirius ya tampoco creía que Remus no le había dicho nada a Emma. Y además estaba la risita de Lily, ella sabía algo. Remus se inquietó.

—Remus, no me esperaba esto de ti— dijo Sirius fingiendo estar ofendido— No contarnos eso.

Lunático se dio por vencido y confesó.

—Fue el otro día, cuando nos quedamos ella y yo a terminar el trabajo de pociones.

—Ay, bendito profesor Slughorn— suspiró James.

—Pero no pasó nada… nada serio, me refiero— añadió al ver la cara de susto de sus dos amigos.

Aquella noche Sirius empezaba a pensar que no estarían todos dormidos a medianoche, con tanto que hablaban de Emma y Lunático. El primero en caer redondo fue Colagusano. Más tarde, James, que empezó a roncar como de costumbre, tumbado boca arriba. Después de que James se durmiera, Remus se quedó callado, pero siguió despierto hasta casi las doce. Una vez que Sirius se aseguró de que nadie le oía, se quitó el pijama. Debajo tenía la ropa normal. Bajó a la sala común y abrió despacio el cuadro de la señora gorda. Fuera esperaban dos chicos de sexto, con las varitas en alto. Sirius se asustó.

—Shh, tranquilo. Somos Ángeles. ¿Tú eres el de Josif, no?

Canuto asintió lentamente. Sacó la varita y echaron a andar los tres hacia la sala de transformaciones. Sirius iba detrás de los otros dos. Iban andando a oscuras, iluminados solamente con la levísima luz que se colaba por las ventanas. A aquellas horas las escaleras apenas se movían. Los tres iban en silencio. Bajaron hasta la primera planta y después torcieron a la derecha en el pasillo del aula de transformaciones. En ese momento oyeron voces. Sirius paró junto con los otros dos.

—¿Qué mierdas harán por aquí a estas horas?— susurró uno de los acompañantes de Sirius.

Sirius no contestó y se limitó a aplicarse un hechizo silenciador a los zapatos. La puerta del aula estaba abierta y la luz se colaba por la rendija. Se acercaron con cincuenta maldiciones en mente para lanzar en cuanto se les presentara la ocasión.

Eran dos. Josif era el rubio que Sirius había visto en la fotografía. Había estado cerca alguna vez, pero nunca había hablado con él. Su conciencia se remordía, mientras intentaba que su furia por Remus eliminara esa bondad, no la necesitaba en ese momento. La otra era una chica de séptimo curso. Estaban forzando el armario del profesor de transformaciones. Sirius miró a sus dos compañeros y contaron tres mentalmente. Josif, aquel desconocido, iba a ser atacado por tres Ángeles Caídos y a dar vueltas a los sentimientos de uno de ellos... con una sola frase.


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Inocentes?

4.- ¿Inocentes?

—¡_Desmaius_!

Tres rayos rojos salieron de las varitas de Sirius y sus dos compañeros. Uno de estos alcanzó al compañero de Josif. Los otros dos dieron a las paredes, abriendo sendos boquetes. Sirius observó la expresión indiferente de Josif y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba de pie, rígido, mirándoles. Sirius, algo intimidado, desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo de su compañero.

Estaba inerte, en una postura algo extraña, encajado entre una mesa y la pared. No tenía la varita en la mano. Sirius la buscó por todas partes, pero no la encontró. Las varitas de sus compañeros lanzaron otra tanda de hechizos de ataque. Esta vez Josif no los esquivó, y los dos conjuros le dieron en medio del pecho. Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par. No se podía creer que no hubiera hecho nada por impedir que le alcanzaran los hechizos. Josif salió volando. Dio contra el techo y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sirius sintió como su propia espalda se quejaba.

Los dos Ángeles Caídos que iban con él se adelantaron unos pasos, acercándose a Josif. Sirius se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué te pasa? No te quedes ahí quieto.

Sirius no quería acercarse a aquel tipo. Le miró fijamente. Después miró de nuevo a su compañero. Entonces lo descubrió. El cuerpo encajado se empezó a desinflar. Sus manos empezaron a arrugarse como una pasa. Era como si le estuvieran quitando el relleno.

En quinto curso, aún no habían estudiado los Inferi. De haberlo hecho, rápidamente habría pensado en uno de ellos. Era lo que más podía acercarse a lo que estaba viendo. El cuerpo de Josif también empezó a deshincharse, delante de los incrédulos ojos de los tres Ángeles Caídos.

Fue entonces, cuando el cuerpo de Josif casi se había vaciado del todo, cuando de entre las sombras de la habitación aparecieron los verdaderos Corbatas Blancas. Los mismos que había derrotado, o creían haber derrotado hace un momento. Aparecieron justo detrás de los compañeros de Sirius y, antes de darle tiempo a avisarles, les habían rodeado el cuello con un brazo y les empezaron a dar rodillazos en el estómago. Estos dos soltaron de inmediato las varitas, con las manos agarrotadas por el dolor. Los Corbatas Blancas les agarraron la cabeza y al unísono, como si fuera una coreografía, les estamparon contra la pared.

Sirius, atenazado por el miedo, vio como caían gotas de sangre al suelo. Oyó dos gritos, que fueron ahogados al momento por un hechizo silenciador de los enemigos. Pero el miedo de Sirius fue superado por el instinto de supervivencia, y con la varita al frente, exclamó:

—¡_Flagrate_!

Pocas personas conocía la segunda utilidad de este conjuro. Se utilizaba principalmente para marcar objetos con una cruz. Una cruz marcada con calor. Así que cuando este hechizo alcanzó la espalda del compañero de Josif, su espalda se calentó al rojo vivo, haciéndole arquearse, soltando a su compañero y la varita. Se tiró al suelo, aullando por el dolor. Si se tocaba la espalda, le dolía más, así que no podía hacer nada. Josif soltó a su otro compañero, que cayó casi inconsciente al piso.

—Me había olvidado de ti— gruñó Josif Dvorkáina.

Sirius esbozó media sonrisa, ocultando su verdadero miedo. Alzó la varita. Su contrincante hizo lo mismo. Los gritos de dolor del Corbata Blanca se oían demasiado.

—Nos van a oír— masculló Sirius.

Josif se giró un momento para aplicarle el conjuro silenciador, instante que aprovechó Sirius para lanzarle un conjuro aturdidor. A una velocidad increíble, Josif se giró a un lado, mientras conseguía realizar el hechizo silenciador. Y el silencio se hizo. Sirius podía oír su respiración agitada, y la respiración tranquila de su adversario. Ahora estaban solos.

—Eso no ha estado bien— le dijo Josif.

—¿Hay algo aquí que esté bien? ¡_Diffindo_!

Josif se agachó para esquivar el hechizo, que alcanzó al armario que estaban intentando abrir, y que se rajó por la mitad. Josif miró impresionado la potencia del conjuro de Sirius. Pero no se podía permitir perder la compostura, y al momento siguiente estaba lanzando su hechizo.

—¡_Relaxo_!

Sirius se apartó, pero algunas chispas le alcanzaron el brazo y la pierna izquierdos. Por suerte él era diestro. «El hechizo relaxo nunca ha servido como ataque a otra persona, no es tan fuerte como para provocar esto.» pensó Sirius. Josif era muy fuerte, se preguntaba si podría con él.

—¡_Depulso_!— exclamó Sirius.

Apunto a Josif, que evidentemente ya se había apartado de la trayectoria del hechizo. Pero Sirius no pretendía alcanzarle. Había pronunciado también mentalmente el conjuro _Levicorpus_. Y observando el movimiento de Josif, apuntó y consiguió colgarle de un tobillo. Josif dio un respingo cuando se vio bocabajo, mirando como Sirius le apuntaba. Había conseguido engañarle Aún así, todavía tenía su varita en la mano.

Sirius y Josif se observaron unos momentos, pensando qué hacer a continuación.

—Oye, Sirius. ¿Y tú por qué te has metido en estos líos? Tú y tu panda siempre habéis sido unas personas legales, limpias, menos Peter, pero ese no importa.

—Porque habéis hecho daño a un amigo mío. Habéis dado una paliza a Remus.

La cara de Josif se ensombreció y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Cerró los ojos. Y cuando los volvió a abrir soltó la varita.

—Bien. Ya he soltado la varita.

Sirius no se dejó engañar por aquel acto de humildad. No le reblandecía ver como se hacía la víctima. Levantó la varita, pensando en el último hechizo.

—¡Espera!— exclamó Josif— Antes de que acabes conmigo, quiero que sepas una cosa. Todo es una mentira, un engaño, Sirius. Tu amigo no fue atacado por Corbatas Blancas. Tenlo en cuenta. Créeme. Debes averiguarlo… _Canuto_.

—¡_Petrum corpe_!

Aquella última palabra fue la que accionó la mente de Sirius. Nadie le llamaba por ese nombre que no fueran James, Remus o Peter. ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera debía saberlo.

Todos los músculos de Josif se paralizaron, tensándose y agarrotándose, apretando los nervios, produciendo un dolor enorme. Y no podía relajarse, no podía gritar, todos su cuerpo estaba en tensión, inmóvil. Parecía que los músculos iban a romperse. Pero esa era la peor parte, que no se rompían. Se quedan en un estado de tensión muy próximo a la rotura, pero sin llegar a ella. Sirius observó unos minutos en silencio como estaba colgado boca abajo, quieto, pero sufriendo. Mientras, su mente empezaba a repetir las palabras de Josif Dvorkáina.

¿Cómo que no había sido atacado por un Corbata Blanca? Si quería que renunciara, no iba a conseguirlo. Pero… esa seriedad al nombrar a Remus… Tal vez era un asunto más delicado de lo que parecía.

Cuando Sirius se cansó de esperar, finalizó la maldición y pronunció mentalmente «_Liberacorpus». _Josif cayó al suelo, sin sentido. Sirius se acercó a él, le acercó la varita a la boca y pronunció el hechizo del secreto. Ya no podía contárselo a nadie. Hizo lo mismo con su compañero. Acto seguido, se acercó a los Ángeles Caídos que le acompañaban.

—¡_Enervate_!

Los dos se levantaron con esfuerzo. Después de unos momentos de mareo, miraron a su alrededor, perdidos, recordando qué había pasado. Uno de ellos se llevó la mano a la nariz, rota. El golpe contra la pared había sido muy fuerte. Y tenía toda la bilis en la garganta. El otro estaba más o menos en el mismo estado. Y no era muy bueno. Sirius les recogió sus varitas, sin dedicarles una palabra. No quería ser amable con nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Y tampoco quería curar a nadie, así que les instó que se fueran de allí con él.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó uno.

—Que os desmayasteis y tuve que hacer el trabajo yo.— dijo Sirius cortante.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Sirius no se despidió de los otros y subió directamente al dormitorio. Se notaba sucio, cansado. Le habían herido, tenía quemaduras en el brazo. Ya iría a la enfermería mañana. Miró a Remus, que dormía profundamente. «¿De verdad que no fueron los Corbatas Blancas». Un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Remus sería capaz de mentirles?

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento. Quedan muchas cosas por descubrir. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes, entre ellos Malfoy y Snape… pues nada más. Excepto que dejen muchas críticas y que se pasen por mi otro fic "Ángeles nacidos en la oscuridad". Ya se que el título se repite pero no tiene nada que ver. Es propio, y lo he metido en Book Crossovers porque no sabía donde meterlo.

Niko (slink)


End file.
